


Something great

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Hyunggu and Wooseok fall in love one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> "Wooseok and Hyunggu from the always bickering clubs Basketball and Dance are in love. Highschool Romeo Juliet with happy ending"
> 
> haha so i claimed this today and managed to finish it already siajdhuasidjasuid i'm not sure of how good this is, but i hope it is alright!!!!! thanks op for the great prompt and i hope i lived up to your expectations

It was during a celebration party that Wooseok met Hyunggu.

The school's basketball team had won another game, it was not yet the whole regional championship but going to the quarterfinals was already an amazing feature coming from a school that had never made it past the first two games without being disqualified.

The new coach had made a whole new lineup of players, the seniors had already graduated and the fame of never winning anything was enough to not attract any new members, so he had to go around scouting the students he deemed fit for it or the basketball club would just die. Surprisingly, Wooseok was the only one aside from an exchange student named Yuto who appeared and made it into the team, slowly they managed to have enough players and now they were working their best to win regionals and hopefully make it to the nationals.

So celebrating their latest victories was a requirement, everybody who attended their school and was slightly interested in sports showed up, the gym, the chosen place to hold the gathering, was crowded and the music was loud, the majority of the team members were hyping the atmosphere up and Wooseok managed to slip away and go outside, the place was starting to make him claustrophobic.

He took a deep breath the moment the cold night air hit him in the face, glad that he was able to leave all the noise behind.

"Hey," said a voice right next to him. "You're stepping on my jacket."

When he looked down to confirm if he was really doing it, Wooseok jumped and almost fell down the stairs. "I'm sorry, I didn't see it."

"Are you here to celebrate it along with the other students?" the person asked, Wooseok turned to see who it was and was met by a boy with round eyes and a pretty smile."I don't really know anyone there but my friends dragged me here and they just vanished."

"Ah, not really," Wooseok lied and sat down next to him at the base of the stairs. "Same as you, actually."

A comfortable silence fell between them and Wooseok sighed, staring up at the night sky and counting the stars, hoping he could just go home and sleep.

"I'm Hyunggu," the boy said after a while, extending a hand and smiling up at him.

"Wooseok," he replied and smiled back, taking his hand into his and shaking it. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Nah," Hyunggu answered, letting go of Wooseok's hands and resting his chin on top of them and his elbows on his knees, staring straight ahead. "I've been studying here since ever."

In acknowledgement, Wooseok hummed and resumed staring at the sky, Hyunggu got up abruptly and turned to Wooseok.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" he said with that same smile playing on his lips and Wooseok got up as well, towering over Hyunggu, the shorter boy stared at him in amazement but was suddenly back to normal, he took Wooseok's hands into his without further notice and started running towards the school building.

"Where are we going?" asked Wooseok, his voice barely audible but Hyunggu caught what he was saying.

"Somewhere," he said and they went past the building itself and Hyunggu pulled him to the back, there was a pair of emergency stairs that led up to the rooftop and Hyunggu urged him to climb it up. "I'll be right behind you."

Why Wooseok followed as he said when he barely knew the boy, he really didn't know the reason, but the glint burning in Hyunggu's eyes were what kept him going, believing his words as if they were the sole truth.

Wooseok spread his arms and let the wind blow his hair on all directions, the breeze up there was way stronger than before and he may or may not have regretted the fact that he didn't bring a thicker coat with him.

"I've actually never been here," he whispered and Hyunggu giggled from his side.

"Whenever I feel sad or lonely I just come here."

"And why did you bring me here?" Wooseok questioned, turning to look at him. "Are you sad? Did you feel lonely? I was there with you."

"No," he commented and tilted his head the moment his eyes met Wooseok's. "But you did look lonely and I thought it could be a good idea to bring you to the place I like the most."

The silence of the night was broken by the still loud music coming from the gym, Wooseok laughed awkwardly and Hyunggu extended a hands to him once again, keeping his gaze on Wooseok's face. "Would you like to have this dance with me?"

The tall boy laughed, he looked around the rooftop and saw nothing, it was empty and dark and, although he couldn't understand what about it made Hyunggu like the place, he felt that if he was there with him, maybe the place could be considered special.

"Of course," he accepted Hyunggu's hand and placed his on his lower back, unsure if this was how they should be dancing to the beat of an electronic music. "I apologize if I step on your foot, I'm not quite good at dancing."

Hyunggu dismissed him with a shake of his head and started moving.

One, two, three; one, two, three; take a turn and one, two, three. Wooseok spun Hyunggu around and their laughter entwined in a pleasant melody.

"Have I mentioned that you have really beautiful eyes?" Hyunggu mumbled and Wooseok would've missed it if the scrapping of their feet on the ground was louder, but he could hear Hyunggu's words clearly and he flushed red, the tip of his ears burning and his mouth going dry.

"Are you always smooth with the guys you invite over to the rooftop?" he managed to say, starting to sweat a little and on the verge of stumbling on his words. "I'm-"

If happiness had a sound, Wooseok would start associating it with Hyunggu's laugh, he liked the way he never hesitated to just laugh things off, even when he was about to do something daring, like slide his hand on Wooseok's nape and pull him down for a kiss.

At first, he froze, Wooseok was not sure of what he was supposed to do, should he push Hyunggu away? He barely knew him and there they were, already sharing a kiss. Should he kiss him back? Albeit sudden, it was not unpleasant and despite thinking about pushing him away was the first thought that came to mind, Wooseok saw himself letting go of Hyunggu's hand and wrapping his arms around his tiny waist, hoisting him up and taking Hyunggu by surprise.

"You're tickling me," he slapped Wooseok's hands away and was back with his feet on the ground, he bit his lower lip and looked away. "I'm sorry about that, I think I got ahead of myself."

The response was not what he had been expecting, Wooseok shook his head and grinned at him. "Not at all."

They spent the rest of the night up there on the rooftop, stargazing and talking about everything and nothing at all, the celebratory party long forgotten.

 

 

"You just disappeared last night," Yuto complained the moment he saw Wooseok, the boy in question laughed at him and slapped his arm, saying he was just tired and had to leave earlier.

"It's not like I missed anything important, man," Wooseok rolled his eyes at his friend and held his backpack closer, his eyes scanning the crowd of students filling the halls.

"Are you searching for someone?" Yuto asked with a raised brow, his arms resting at his sides but, if Wooseok knew him well enough, he was sure that he wanted to just cross them and stare judgingly at him. "Well, you did miss a lot of things, and me, as the vice-captain, had to give the speech in your place. I had absolutely nothing prepared."

"As if I did," answered Wooseok, absent mindedly, he sighted a familiar figure at the other end of the hall and patted Yuto's shoulder before he took off. "Hyung-"

But he never got to finish his sentence, he stopped on his tracks the moment he saw Changgu circling his arms around the boy's shoulder and laughing at something that he said.

Changgu from the Dance club, Changgu the boy who was always arguing over nothing with Yuto.

"And today's activities are up to you," he eavesdropped and his stomach did a flip, oh, so Hyunggu was part of the Dance club. Before he could do anything, Hyunggu met his eyes and was about to greet him when Changgu glared at him. "I heard you disappeared last night from your own party," said Changgu to Wooseok, hands on his hips. "And that your little friend's speech couldn't have been worse."

Exasperation crossed Hyunggu's eyes and Wooseok wished he could do something but he just glared back at Changgu and walked past him, bumping shoulders and not sparing a glance back. When he was about to turn the corner and run towards his first period class, he felt someone holding him by the arm and turned to look, only to be met by Hyunggu's smile.

"We need to talk," he whispered. "Meet me at that place after class."

Wooseok nodded and Hyunggu let go of him, waving goodbye as he walked the opposite side, back to Changgu's side, who was arguing with Yuto and didn't get to see their little exchange of words - or else, he'd have made a fuss over it.

 

 

"Uh, so I guess you know Changgu?" Hyunggu was the first to say anything, he was fumbling with his hands and looking at the ground. "I don't know why but he doesn't seem to like you."

"Yeah, he actually doesn't like my friend," he explained, Hyunggu nodded his head in understanding and sighed. "Which probably means that, consequently, he doesn't like me as well."

"But why?" Hyunggu asked, cheeks puffed up and Wooseok chanted internally how cute he looked.

Wooseok gulped, not sure if he should tell him the truth or not, but it was something that he knew Hyunggu would discover sooner or later, he'd rather have him know it by him than anyone else.

"I'm perhaps the captain of the basketball team," he closed his eyes and waited for Hyunggu to frown and say that he didn't want to have anything to do with him. "Aren't you going to be mad at me?"

Surprisingly, Hyunggu looked at him with confusion. "Should I? Why?"

"You don't know?" Wooseok questioned, now he was the one confused. "The basketball club and the dance club have a big rivalry going on that I'm not really sure of, I just know Yuto and Changgu are always at each other's throats, I'm surprised I haven't met you before in an unpleasant situation."

"Oh," Hyunggu muttered under his breath. "I never noticed, I'm usually busy working on something inside the dance club room."

"I heard it's because the basketball club had to use the gym for a training but the dance club had requested for it beforehand, but the couch had more power than your teacher in charge, so we got the gym and you had to use the backyard."

Hyunggu laughed and sat down on the floor. "I remember that!! Changgu was so bitter, as the representant of the club, he's always trying to do the best and he thinks he's also responsible for everything that goes wrong. But using the backyard was fun."

"Ah, I wished they'd just stop being so stubborn, I bet Changgu is a really nice and dedicated guy, just like Yuto," Wooseok said, taking a seat right next to Hyunggu, they were close enough that their shoulders bumped and Wooseok could feel Hyunggu's laughter bubbling on his chest.

"They're both so stubborn," Hyunggu agreed. "And it's funny because Changgu was the only one was who was still bitter over the whole incident and now the other members are starting to think like him, I wish we could do something about it."

"It's just the same with the basketball team then, but Yuto is a lot less subtle with the disliking towards the Dance club," Wooseok said with closed eyes, hands resting at his knees. "I think we could try to do something about it."

"Oh," Hyunggu picked interest in what he was saying. "Tell me more about it."

 

 

"Are you telling me that we'll have to work along with them?" Yuto frowned and glared at the intruders standing at the other side of the gym. "I- Whatever, you're the captain, you decide what you want to do as long as it doesn't interfere with our practice schedules."

"I do not agree with this!!" Changgu complained and raised a hand. "Why are we even doing this? I am the representant of this club and if I say no, it's no."

He turned to look at Hyunggu and his friend was pouting at him and he looked away. "Do this for me," Hyunggu mumbled and Changgu sighed, one long sigh and closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and threw his hands in the air.

"Yeah, sure fine, whatever you guys decide," he said after a moment and Hyunggu beamed at him, mouthing a thank you.

"We are doing this," Wooseok continued. "Because I have noticed that our clubs haven't been getting along well for some time now, and as someone who's all in for being in peace with a fellow club from the same school, I have decided that some bonding time would not be of any harm, it'd be something good that we can work on."

The voices in the gym started to overlap and Wooseok tried to regain the attention he had before but their chatting ate away at his words and he had to shout once, all heads turned back at him, the members of the dance club stared at him, a little horrified.

"So let's see this as a different kind of club activity, I know that we, from the basketball club, have practice to do for the upcoming match next week and that you guys are training for a dance competition, so none of it will get in the way of any of your plans," Wooseok kept on talking. "But, we are to pair up with someone from the other club and we want you to get to know each other during the week."

Groans were now taking over the whole place.

"You guys are to choose who's going to be your partner," Wooseok said and the complaints started to decrease. "Aside from you, Yuto, you're pairing up with Changgu."

Both boys groaned and were about to complain but Wooseok shook his head at them and their shoulders hung low. They didn't stay back to argue more, they were too stubborn to give in, so they agreed and sat down on the bleachers, at first, as Wooseok noticed, they didn't seem to talk anything at all, but then Yuto opened his mouth to say something and Changgu replied without looking angry and both, Wooseok and Hyunggu, were satisfied with the way things were going.

"Ah, I hope things turn out okay," said Hyunggu, sitting down on a bench and leaning against the wall. "It'd be really good if they decided to give up on this little war they have going on between them."

"It really would, wouldn't it?" Wooseok sighed and sat down as well. Even though he did feel that everything was going way too fast, seeing that he's known Hyunggu for less than three days, he knew that even if things didn't work out for them as he wished they would, Wooseok would be happy enough if what they had decided to work on at the moment, the relationship between both clubs, was a success, it'd be enough.

He turned to look at Hyunggu and smiled at the peaceful expression he had on, he really hoped things would work out just fine between them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading \o/


End file.
